DigiAttacks
by Miss-Stoneflower
Summary: An old but dangerous enemy arrives one stormy evening, masked by the thunder and lightning. Has plans to get two of the Digidestined, but has to use the others to get to them. Ends up as a Taiora.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Miss-Stoneflower here! I know I'm still writing another one but I'm waiting for reviews and I just HAD to post this one up because I sometimes delete ones I wish I'd kept saved because I liked the idea of them. I should be doing some of my more serious books but posting these fanfics is so much fun!

Since I love Taiora SO much, this will be a Taiora.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, no matter how much I wish I did.

Okay, time for chapter 1 of my new fanfic! Hope you like it!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, I'm going out, mom wants me to drop some things off." Kari said, looking in her bag. "Though why you can't do it is what surprises me."  
"Because she likes you better?" Tai asked. "Because she trusts you? Because you know exactly what to drop off where? Because you're a girl?"  
"Oh, shut up." Kari snapped. "It was a rhetorical question!"  
"That you got an answer to. I knew it was, I just felt like irritating you. And it worked."

"Aaargh!" Kari stormed out of the apartment as Tai smirked.

"Why did I just do that?" he asked himself out loud.

"Because you're a big brother."

Tai looked around and saw Agumon. "Thanks, but I was talking to myself."  
"When it comes to Kari being asked to do stuff, you always do that." Agumon said, jumping up onto the sofa next to his partner-in-fighting.  
"Always do what?"  
"_Because she likes you better?_ stuff." Agumon replied. "Why?"  
"Since Kari was a sick kid, mom and dad were always making sure she never fell over in case she got a cut and it got infected." Tai replied. "Or when she got a cold they kept her home from school till every symptom of it was gone."  
"That's natural parenting, though."  
"On the other hand, me, whenever I came home with a cut or scrape they pointed to the bathroom which is where the band-aids are. Whenever I got a cold I still had to go to school. When I ended up with the flu one time,"  
"Because you were an idiot and stayed in the rain? Didn't that happen this winter?"  
"Shut up." Tai sad with a smile. "Anyway, when I got the flu I got kept home, but alone. It's always been Kari. I guess I've just wanted the attention she always gets. That's why I started soccer. I thought that when I got older I would be good at it, so at least I would get a speck of attention."

"But now you're one of the popular guys at your school." Agumon said. "Why do you still care?"  
"Because that attention's only at school. I was aiming for mom and dad." Tai replied. He sighed. "They were going to come to my first final in a tournament, but then Kari caught a cold and they couldn't come because they were too busy taking her to the hospital to see if she had something else, even though it was obviously just a cold. But they told me after I got home."

"Oh....." Agumon looked straight ahead. "We've been friends for so long yet I still don't know much about you."  
"I've never told anyone that. Not even Sora. Not that I was keeping it to myself. You asked."

"Asking gets you what you want, after all." Agumon said with a toothy grin. "Now, I'm hungry."

Tai laughed. "Me too."

"I'm home!" Kari called. Then the phone rang. She answered it. "_Moshi, moshi?_ Hi, T.K. Huh? Tai? I dunno, I'll just go look."  
Kari went into the bedroom. No Tai. She looked all over the house, then found a note in the kitchen.

"Sorry, T.K, he's gone out with Agumon. To the park, I think. That's where they normally go. Okay, catch you at school tomorrow. Bye."

Kari hung up the phone, and read the note again. Tai had written down the time – they had been gone for about an hour. It was getting dark, too, so they should be home shortly. Then there was a crash of thunder, and rain started to pour down. Kari ran to shut the balcony door, and then her parents came in the door.

"We're back!" they called. "Kari!"  
Kari went to the hallway to help her parents with their luggage. Mrs Kamiya felt her daughters forehead.  
"Safe." she said with a nod. Kari shook her head to get her hair into place, and went to the kitchen.  
"Tai's out with Agumon." she said. "They should be back soon – even Tai's not stupid enough to stay out in the rain."  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Mr Kamiya said.  
"When we rang he seemed upset." Mrs Kamiya explained.  
"When was that?" Kari asked, frowning.  
"About an hour ago, saying we were on our way home."

An hour.....

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Kari said, screwing up the note carefully and putting it in the bin.

Around ten that evening, Tai still wasn't back. It was also still pouring down with rain. Mr Kamiya was asleep, but Mrs Kamiya was watching the news. Kari was sitting at the desk in her room, looking out of the window. Another hour went past, and Kari heard her mother go to bed. Kari sighed, and climbed into her bed. She had school the next morning, and didn't want to be exhausted. Tai probably got caught in the rain with Agumon and is waiting for it to stop.

"He has a key." Kari told herself. "If they're stuck somewhere Agumon can create a fire. Or they could've gone to Izzy's or Matt's.....don't worry, Kari, they'll be fine."

"Naturally." Gatomon said, curling up on Kari's feet. "They're both tough cookies."

Around that time, Sora was sitting on her bed doing last minute homework when she heard a knock at the door to her balcony. She looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw Tai and Agumon, both soaking wet. She jumped up and opened the door.

"Tai!" she whispered, letting him in. "What...."  
"Agumon and I left an hour before it rained, but we were in Shinbashi Station when the trains were shut down because of flooding in the subway." Tai explained.  
"You walked from Shinbashi to Odaiba?" Sora asked.  
"We took a bus to Shinjuku." Agumon said.  
"Yeah, then the buses were shut down." Tai said. "And so we ran from Shinjuku."

"In the rain?" Sora asked. Tai nodded. She shook her head as she left her room, then she came back with a bunch of towels. She chucked one of Agumon, then pulled Tai onto the bed and attacked him with a towel.

"I can do it myself." Tai said.  
"Shut up." Sora said. "You can't. I don't want you to get the flu like last time."  
"Last time I didn't show up on your doorstep."  
"Last time we had been together and I trusted you to get home quickly and dry yourself off. Kari said that instead you took an hour to get home, then you rubbed your hair and didn't change."  
"A good TV show as on." Tai whined.  
"Shut up!" Sora hissed. "Besides, we have to be quiet, mom's asleep."  
"No she isn't."

Tai and Sora both looked up, and saw Mrs Takenouchi standing at Sora's open door in her dressing gown.  
"Hungry?" she asked. Tai grinned, and nodded.  
"I missed dinner." he added. Mrs Takenouchi turned around, and went to the kitchen. Sora handed Tai another towel and went to her wardrobe.  
"So, since when have I had your school uniform and your t-shirts?" she asked.  
"Since I used to always stay over here. Then you and Matt started going out and we never had time to hang out."  
"So why didn't you go home?"  
Tai bit his lip. "I'm trying to avoid it."  
"Mind telling me what happened?"  
"Yes."  
"His parents rang from Kawasaki." Agumon said. "And they asked everything about Kari but didn't even ask how Tai was."

"Gosh, Tai." Sora said. "You don't need to go all the way out to Shinbashi because your parents were in a rush and just wanted to know if Kari hadn't been caught in the rain."  
"Nerima." Tai corrected her. Sora gaped.  
"Wow."  
"Yeah, so I'd had it. It's like they have one kid and I'm the babysitter."

Sora took Tai's hand. "Don't worry. If you want a mom, you can share mine."  
Tai smiled. "Maybe. But that'd make us related."  
"So?"  
"It's complicated."  
Tai and Sora went to the kitchen while Agumon and Biyomon started chatting.

"So what really happened?" Biyomon asked Agumon.

"You know how Tai likes Sora still?" Agumon asked in reply. Biyomon nodded. "Well, he's been missing Sora. And Tai says his parents have always forgotten about him. Today wasn't the first time it had happened. Ever since Kari was born they've been ignoring him."  
"A bit of an attention seeker." Biyomon commented.

"Only with his parents. He wants to stay away from his home for a few days to mellow out."

"Why come here then?"  
"Because he missed Sora, and knew she had his uniform so he could still go to school, unless he got sick."

"That's the more likely suggestion."  
In the kitchen, Sora was asking similar questions, but getting different replies.  
"Why did you come here?" Sora asked as the two nibbled on crisps. "You could've gone home. Doesn't Kari sleep like a log?"  
"Yeah." Tai mumbled. "I just felt like coming here instead,"  
"I should ring your mother." Mrs Takenouchi said. "But, it's nearly midnight and I'm sure your family is fast asleep."  
"You can stay here." Sora suggested. "Right mom? It's still raining and really late."  
"Of course." Mrs Takenouchi said. "I'll ring your mom in the morning."  
"No!" Tai blurted out, standing up quickly. "Uh.....she won't mind. I left them a note anyway, telling them where I was going and the weather forecast mentioned rain before I left, I, well, I told them that if it rained and I got back real late, I'd either come home or, depending on the time, come here."  
"And what if I wasn't awake?" Sora asked.  
"I would've woken you." Tai said with a small grin.  
"Yeah right."

"Okay, to bed." Mrs Takenouchi said, clapping her hands. "The shop opens early on Friday's."

Tai and Sora headed to Sora's room.  
"Are we sharing the bed? Like we used to?" Sora asked. "You aren't wet anymore, so it shouldn't matter."

Agumon and Biyomon were sitting on Sora's bed innocently. The teenagers smiled at their partners.

"Move it, Pinky." Tai said to Biyomon. The Digimon climbed off the bed to let the humans get into it, and then snuggled into Biyomon's mini-Sora bed.

"Those two are really cute together." Sora commented. "Better than Biyomon and Gabumon. They just look hilarious."

Tai smiled. "Yeah. I guess."  
Sora yawned. "Man, I'm so tired. Aren't you?"  
"Kinda."

"I can't believe you. Nerima, Shinbashi, Shinjuku, AND running to here......you are unbelievable."  
"I've been skipping soccer practice." Tai said absentmindedly. Sora stared at him.

"You? Skip soccer?" she asked. Tai nodded sheepishly.

"That's why I ran. I sort of half carried Agumon from halfway along the Rainbow Bridge."

_Something's wrong with Tai,_ Sora thought. _Tai hasn't missed soccer practice for like, what, since we were six? I need to confront him._

But Tai had already fallen asleep. Sora smiled as she closed her eyes as well, and faded into her dreams.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I decided to make Agumon and Biyomon an item as well.....I never have because writing Digimon items is kinda weird. Also, apologies to Yamato and Gabumon fans, Gabumon is also an awesome Digimon, but since this is a Taiora too, I just like partners liking partners. It's kawaii?

R&R please!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I would've posted this up earlier but my brother came back from Japan today and I was getting all these cool pressies!

Anyway, I read all the reviews I got from those who have already read the first chapter, and to be honest, they struck some pretty interesting questions in my head that I had to think about. So, since I don't normally do this, I decided to put my favourite couples in this fanfic. This chapter is going to be more of a Miyaken chapter because they're not a bad coupling and I needed to start the plot of this fanfic somewhere. And I changed the rating of it because I'm still not sure how this is even going to turn out.

And just in case I have forgotten to mention it, Sora and Matt are currently an item in the first few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Now, for the second chapter.....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora awoke the next morning to more dismal rain. She was facing a sleeping Tai, who was facing her. Luckily for Sora, this particular male didn't snore that night. Sora turned over to look at her alarm clock, then she screamed. Tai woke up with a start, and sat up.  
"What is it?" he asked. Sora pointed at her clock. "Oh. It's eleven in the morning. That all?"  
"We've missed school!" Sora shrieked. Tai shrugged.  
"Sorry." he said.  
"How is it your fault? Mom wakes me up when I'm going to be late!"  
"Because we both slept through the alarm because I turned up here exactly twelve hours ago and we didn't go to bed till nearly midnight, so we were both really tired?"

Sora sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. Well, this means we're helping in the flower shop today!"

Tai moaned and groaned as Sora slipped out of her bed and went to the closet. She pulled out some of Tai's clothes, and then took out her clothes.  
"Get up." she said, picking up a cushion and chucking them at Tai. "Breakfast!"

Tai groaned some more as Sora pulled away the covers. He slid out of the bed and onto the floor, then got to his feet.  
"I'm tired." he whined. He and Sora wandered to the kitchen, where Agumon and Biyomon were watching the news. Sora headed to find food, Tai leant on the back of the couch and watched the news report.

"Last night there were reports of unusual, out-of-place shadows that were stalking people on the waltz during last nights storm. With no trains or buses running last night, many people had to trust their feet to get them home. If you were one of those people, and you saw one of these unique shadows, please contact this number."

Sora looked up from what she was doing.

"Shadows?" she asked.  
"Yeah," Tai replied. He was frowning. "That's weird. It could be a lost Digimon, it wouldn't be the first time that's happened."

"But all over the city?" Biyomon asked. "That's a lot of Digimon."  
"They could be one really fast Digimon." Agumon replied. "Many Digimon have different attributes."

"The only Digidestined we know of that was out last night was you, Tai." Sora said.

"Did you or Agumon see anything?" Biyomon asked. Tai shook his head.  
"Nothing. We were in too much of a hurry." he said. "We were probably missed."

"It's still raining, what if that shadow only comes out during the rain?" Sora asked. "It is possible."

"Should we contact Izzy?" Biyomon asked.  
"It could be nothing," Tai said. "Or Izzy already knows, and he's probably in class at the moment. I'm going with the second option."  
"Me too." Sora said. "We'll wait to contact the others."

At the younger Digidestined's school, it is their lunchtime, and Kari is distraught. Yolei, Davis and some of Kari's other friends are trying to find out what's wrong. Then T.K shows up.  
"Hey Kari, what's up?" he asked. Kari just shook her head and kept on rubbing away her tears.  
"She won't say anything." Bishi said. "We don't know what's wrong."  
"Maybe it's because you twinkle-toes are here." Davis said. Bishi and the other dancers scowled, and pranced away.  
"Is it Gatomon?" Yolei asked. "Something to do with the Digital World?"  
"It's Tai!" Kari wailed, and burst in more tears. "I haven't seen him since I left the house yesterday at five!"

The others stared.

"He hasn't rung? Or emailed?" T.K asked. Kari shook her head.  
"Mom said he sounded upset after she rang him around six-thirty, and that was the time he left. I assumed he went to the park with Agumon. But that night, after it started raining, they still didn't come back."

There was a beeping noise, and everyone took out their D-Terminals.  
"Meeting at the computer lab, big emergency." Yolei read. "Izzy."  
"Sneaking out of school," Kari commented. "Let's go now, while the teachers are eating."

While those four snuck to the front gate, Cody excused himself from his lunch table and headed to the front gate too. The five managed to escape their school, and met up further down the street. Then there was the tougher job – getting into the High School.

"What'll we do?" Davis asked.  
"Run past the teachers shouting out that no one can catch you. Then hide in some bushes while the teachers run past" T.K suggested. "We'll sneak in and then afterwards you come back and we all go to the computer lab."  
"Why me?" Davis protested.

"You're the fastest." Kari said. Davis pulled a face, but followed through the plan. Soon they were in the building, and they ran through the busy corridors to the computer lab. They knocked, and Izzy opened it. All the other kids were already there, except Tai and Sora.  
"Sora isn't here either?" Matt asked. Izzy shook his head.

"And I'm not getting replies from her or Tai's D-Terminals." he said. The younger kids took seats. "Okay," Izzy began. "This meeting is very important. If you watched the news this morning, then you'll recall a mysterious shadow crawling around the city. I think it was a Digimon. And not a nice one."  
"You think it got Tai and Sora?" Joe asked.

"Tai went out yesterday evening." Kari said. "I haven't heard from him since. He could've been taken then."

"And Sora didn't turn up to school." Izzy said.  
"I called her last night at ten." Matt said. "She was home."

"So this thing got them?" T.K asked. Kari started crying again. Then they heard someone try the door.  
"It's locked."

"Should we find someone with a key?"  
"Or we could bash it down."  
"No!"  
"Well, they're probably in there. Just too scared to open it."  
"Those voices sound familiar...." Matt said, trailing off. He stood up.

"Don't answer it!" Izzy exclaimed. "It could be the Digimon, imitating their voices!"  
"We have the Digiport Open, we're safe." Yolei said. "Open it up."

Matt hesitated, then unlocked it.  
"They can open it." he said. Everyone moved over to the other side of the room as the door handle moved down, then gradually open, to reveal....._dun dun duuuuuuuun!_

Tai and Sora! Everyone's mouths fell open. Even Kari was wide-eyed.  
"Sorry we're late," Sora apologized. "But one certain male was fooling around and wouldn't move his butt!" she glared at Tai, who put his hands up.  
"Yeah, yeah." he said. He looked at everyone else. "Anyway, we're here now. Izzy, I didn't see a shadow last night on my way back from Shinjuku."

Everyone just shook their heads.

"Well, now that we are all here, I can now tell that nothing has happened – yet." Izzy said. "I contacted Mimi just to let her know to be on the lookout."  
"What makes you think it's a bad Digimon?" Cody asked. "Maybe it's a lost Digimon just wanting someone to help him."  
"I got a major energy reading coming from Shinjuku last night." Izzy explained. "Only a bad Digimon would make that kind of signal."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Joe asked.

"We need a plan." Izzy said. "And a very good one."  
"Does this include bait?" Tai asked. "Because if we're gonna use one of us, bags not me."  
"Why not you?" Matt retorted.  
"Because I get the feeling that I irritated all the old baddies." Tai said.

"It could be someone new." Kari said.  
"I think it's someone old." T.K said suddenly. He looked at Tai. "That's why I tried to ring you. I have a hunch on which one it could be. This Digimon has been elsewhere. I saw on the evening news about attacks down in Kawasaki. The victims who didn't die mentioned seeing something that looked human, but carried around swords.....sound familiar?"  
Tai nodded. "Yeah.....very familiar."

"So we all agree on bad?" Sora asked. The other Digidestined nodded, even though only Tai and T.K knew who they had been talking about.  
"I'll tell Ken." Yolei offered. "He lives near Shinjuku, he'll need to be on the lookout if this guy is really the one whom T.K and Tai think it is, and also Ken's pretty well known in the Digital World, a lot of Digimon still want their revenge on what he did."  
"Just so long as you don't go exaggerating the fact that he tried to kill us as well." Cody said.

"Just because you still hate him."  
"You only want to ring Ken up because you're in love with him still."

Yolei suddenly blushed a bright red. "I....that is.....well.....we're friends. Friends are allowed to call each other up....."

"I guess we're sorted." Izzy said. He looked at the younger generation of Digidestined. "You lot should go back to school."  
"Why don't we just skip the school and go look for this Digimon?" Tai suggested. "It will save time."  
"We need to warn Ken first." Matt said. Yolei had her D-Terminal out and was emailing Ken.  
"Why now?" Kari asked, looking over the purple-haired girl's shoulder.  
"He always replies, even in class. Anyway, I think it's their lunchtime too."

The Digidestined hung around in the computer room for another ten minutes. No reply from Ken. Another email was sent, and there was still no reply. The Digidestined shot looks at one another.

"What if...." Joe began.  
"He's already been taken...." T.K finished.  
"I'll ring him after school, if he's not there, we can assume a kidnapping." Izzy said.

That day was not going to be rated as 'brilliant'.

Even though Izzy was going to ring him, when Yolei arrived home, she too picked up the phone and dialled Ken's number. Mrs Ichijouji answered it happily.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, Mrs Ichijouji. Is Ken there? It's Yolei."  
_"No, sorry, Ken isn't back from school yet. When he gets home I'll tell him to ring you, okay?"_

"Okay, thank you Mrs Ichijouji."

Yolei put down the phone and sighed. She took off her glasses and began to polish them. Then the phone rang. Yolei picked it up earnestly.

"Hello, Yolei speaking!"

"_It's Izzy. Ken isn't there."  
_"I know. I rang too."  
_"I think you are very infatuated now, and I understand. But right now, the, thing, T.K described earlier has been troubling me. If I'm right and they're right, then we're in a lot of trouble, especially T.K."  
_"How come?"

"_This Digimon is a very smart and sadistic creature. It's difficult to outsmart him. We can only destroy him with sheer strength. Last time we didn't exactly destroy him – he got sucked into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny. I know it doesn't exactly mean we didn't delete him, but maybe the Gate of Destiny really does make you follow your destiny, and this Digimon'__s destiny was to come back here and wreak even more havoc. I mean, honestly, the Digiworld is still trying to re-programme itself and we're busting our backs trying to-"_

"Izzy! Shut up! Who do you think it is?"  
_"You won't know him. Only the original Digidestined will. But I don't think he's someone you would want to cross paths with. Anyway, according to my scientific calculations, I'd say our sadistic foe is either in or on his way here to Odaiba."  
_"Then we all better be on our lookout. Who have you yet to ring?" Yolei asked.  
_"The other older kids and Kari."  
_"Okay. Bye."  
Yolei put the phone down, and burst into tears.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Second chapter up! Yay! O_O

R&R pretty please.

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Miss-Stoneflower reporting for duty. I think this chapter will be the last till next weekend because this week I am starting a new programme this coming week, which includes going to be early, doing homework in the afternoon, and having zero time for posting up chapters for my fanfics.

I wanted someone new to start this chapter, so Yamato it is. It's not a very exciting chapter, even though I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt packed away his bass the next evening early, because Izzy had called another emergency meeting. Since Sora was already at his practice, she had her coat and was waiting quietly.  
"See you later, guys!" Matt called as he went out the door. He put his arm around Sora, who didn't react. She just continued to stare at the ground.  
"Are you alright?" Matt asked. "You've been really distant today."  
Sora glanced up. "I've just been thinking lots."  
"Uh-huh. So why did you and Tai hang out yesterday?" Matt was trying to be casual about his questions, but could help having a hint of jealously in his voice.  
"He got caught in the rain Thursday evening." Sora explained. "He just stayed over."  
_She's so cool about it,_ Matt thought. "And left me hanging and going to school and getting completely worried about you!"  
"I'm sorry Matt, but my alarm didn't wake us and mom didn't wake me up. I didn't wake up till eleven." Sora said. "So-"  
"Wait, wait." Matt interrupted. "You guys slept in the same room?"  
Sora nodded.

"But there's no room for a stretcher or anything on the floor in your bedroom. I always have to sleep on the couch."  
"We slept in my bed." Sora said. She folded her arms for warmth, and protection. "It was big enough."  
Matt opened his mouth to say something, but his voice wouldn't work.

"Look, Matt, chill out. Tai and I always sleep in the same bed. We've been friends for so long it's like we're brother and sister. Our parents don't mind. In fact, mom was the first to suggest it when we both moved here."

There was silence between the couple when they arrived at the Izumi's. Izzy was rushing around his room frantically, connecting wires together and hooking them up to his laptop. Everyone else was there watching, except for Ken, and Yolei.  
"Where's Yolei?" Sora asked.  
"We haven't heard from her." Kari said. "Izzy can explain."  
Matt and Sora sat down, and after a few more minutes, Izzy was ready.

"Okay, I'm beginning to figure out how this enemy is attacking." he began. "I think Ken was taken on his way to school. According to his mother, he walks alone. I think Yolei must've either gone over there last night or this morning or early this afternoon. No one else went with her."  
"So, we're safe if we're with other people?" Sora asked. "That sounds simple. But how are supposed to figure out how to beat this guy?"  
"I think that if we all travel in pairs, he'll begin to realize that we've caught onto him." Tai said. "Then he'll start attacking us in our pairs. If we all travel in pairs we can cover Odaiba more. Or just sit around doing nothing."  
"That's the next stage of the plan?" Davis asked.

"Do you have a better one?" T.K asked. Davis looked away.  
"No," he muttered.

"I think it's a good plan." Kari said. "But it's also dangerous."

"I agree!" Davis piped up.  
"It is less dangerous than using bait." Matt said. "But if one person travelled alone, one group would either have to travel as a three, or someone else will have to go alone. That's two lots of bait. Two out of ten chance on catching this bad boy in the act."

Izzy mulled over these two plans. "Well, they're both good, but both dangerous. If we go with Tai's plan, we can probably find the enemy quickly. But what if he's a mega strong Digimon? Stronger than anyone's Digimon? So what if the other groups can't get there quick enough?"

"But with Matt's plan someone could get badly hurt." Sora said. "We don't want that."

"We should just go home for now." Joe said, finally cutting in. "As long as we're in pairs, we shouldn't be taken. At least, without a fight."

After the meeting, the Digidestined were getting into groups to walk home in.

"Matt, walk with us." Sora said. She was standing with Tai and Kari, who were about to leave. "You can't leave without someone to walk with. We can drop you off at your building on our way."

Matt shrugged. "I'll be alright. MetalGarurumon's fast, he could outrun anything."

"But we said." Kari said. "We all agreed, which means we all have to follow it. We can't risk anyone else being taken. Already we don't have Imperialdramon or Silphymon."

"MetalGarurumon is strong, but we still aren't sure about who we're up against." Tai agreed. "Matt, the best idea is to come with us. Or, you walk Davis home, and end up facing up against June."

Matt thought about these terms. "Okay, but only this once."

"That was a good idea," Sora said as she, Tai and Kari left Matt at his building. "Matt hates June."  
"If the enemy poses to be a bigger threat for WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, they might have to DNA Digivolve." Tai explained. "We can't let Matt and Gabumon be taken – they and Agumon and me are the last resort if all else fails."  
"I hope everyone else is okay, though." Kari said. "Yolei and Cody live in the same building, but Davis lives around us, what if....."  
"We wouldn't leave Davis alone." Sora said comfortingly. "As annoying as he is he's a good attribute to the team. We're going to need everyone working together on this."  
"Yeah." Kari said. "But, I'm just worried that Davis thinks he can take this on with just us younger kids. We have the strength, but you older kids have the experience. And if it is an old enemy, experience will have to help us."

"What gets me is how so far most of us have been wandering around alone today, but we older kids haven't been taken." Sora said. "Maybe this enemy only wants to get you younger Digidestined."  
"I hope that's not true." Kari said.

"Even if that is, me and Agumon, and the others will protect you guys and come to rescue you." Tai said.

"Hey, Tai."

Tai looked over his shoulder at Kari who was leaning on the back of his seat.  
"You're really protective of me, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tai answered. "Wait, let me guess."  
"Oh, Tai. Don't get so uptight and over-protective."  
"You're going out, aren't you?"  
"Who?"

Tai smirked. "You and T.K, right?"  
"Wrong!"  
Tai's smile was wiped off his face. "Davis?"  
Kari bit her lip. "I knew you would act like this?"  
"I don't care, I'm just surprised. I thought you disliked Davis."  
"I don't dislike him, it's just...."  
"You're making T.K jealous!"  
"Tai! You make me sound bad." Kari said. Tai grinned.  
"Hey, I'm your older brother." he said. "It's what I do."

"Taichi Kamiya, get a grip! Think of it as tactics, strategy."  
"To get the guy you really want."  
"Okay, you caught me." Kari sighed.

"Hey, he's picking you up, right?"

"Yeah."  
"Davis can't come alone, though."  
"I know. He's bringing June over here. I said she could stay here till we got back ,then she and Davis could leave."  
Tai froze. "June!? Kari, I HATE her! She's horrible! Don't leave me here with her!"  
"She'll be really disappointed anyway." Kari said. "Davis is telling her that they're going to Matt's."

Tai groaned. "Kari, is this a punishment for not coming home the other night?"  
"You might like her, actually." Kari said. "You've only seen her fan girl side."  
"I loathe her."

Then there was a knock at the door. Kari skipped to it and opened it.

"Hi, Davis." she said. "Hi June."  
"Davis!" June shrieked. "You said we were going to Matt's!"  
"You're staying here with Tai until we get back." Davis said. "We're not allowed to travel by ourselves."

June pouted, but went inside the Kamiya apartment.

"Bye, Tai!" Kari called.

"Bye!"  
June went and slouched on the sofa next to Tai. "This is like babysitting. I'm older than you."  
"You're only grouchy because you missed out on seeing Matt." Tai said. "Anyway, he's not at home. He's out with Sora."

"That girl?" June asked. Tai nodded. "Her hair is way too orange."

"Just a bit." Tai mumbled. When Matt wasn't there June could actually act normal. Then he got an idea. "Hey June, you want Matt to be free, right?"  
June nodded, eyes lighting up. "Can you break him up with his girlfriend?"  
"She's my best friend and thinks that I'm really, totally happy for her." Tai said. "But she doesn't know...."  
"You like her?" June asked. Tai nodded.

_I can't believe I'm telling Davis's older sister this,_ he thought. "Well, don't tell Davis this, but Kari is only going out with him to make T.K jealous. Jealousy runs in the Ishida family, so you need to make Matt jealous, pretty much."  
"And how will he break up with Sora?"  
"He won't. Sora gets jealous too." Tai said. "So....."  
"If she gets jealous of someone, she'll break up with Matt!" June exclaimed. "Wow, you're really smart."  
Tai blinked in surprise, then cracked up laughing. "You're kidding." he said when he finished laughing. "I'm not smart."  
"Well, I'm not." June said. "So, how do we make them jealous?"  
"I hadn't thought about that bit."  
"Does this mean I have to go out with this guy at my school's partner school who is totally disgusting?"  
"Not if you don't want to." Tai said.  
"Well, I know that this other guy in Matt's band is keen on me." June said thoughtfully.  
"That's actually not a bad idea...."  
"What about you?"  
"I go to a public school, so it should be easy enough for me."

That evening, when Kari and Davis returned, they were surprised to find Tai and June facing each other on the Playstation.  
"June never plays me." Davis whined. "Why with Tai?"  
"They're acting like best mates." Kari said, staring at her brother. "And he said he hated June."  
"Who doesn't?"  
"Hi Davis!" June said. "Time to go home?"

"Yeah, I guess." Davis said. He turned to Kari. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

*AN: It's the day after the meeting the day Yolei got kidnapped*

"Yeah, see you, Davis." Kari said. Davis and June left, and Kari shut the door.

"So how was it?" Tai asked, packing away the Playstation.  
"The movie was great." Kari said. "How was your evening?"  
"June isn't so bad, after all." Tai said. "I think she plays Playstation behind Davis's back."  
"Probably." Kari said. "She's irritating, but she's also very nice."

"She's still completely obsessed with Matt. I can't understand why she is."  
"Because Matt's a well-known singer and bass player city-wide and is also an Ishida which makes it pretty cute."

"My own sister." Tai sighed.  
"So what did you guys talk about?"  
"Not much. She rattled on about all the things she knew about Matt. Not once did Digimon come up."  
"Tai!"  
"Okay, sorry."

"She seemed really happy, though."

"We're best friends, now." Tai said sarcastically. "I don't know why she's happy. Maybe it's because I'm a brilliant video gamer."

Kari blew a raspberry, and went to her room. "Whatever!" she called.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So that's the third chapter up! Time to head off!

R&R please!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	4. Chapter 4

OMG its been so long!! O_O well it seems like it for me because three times a week, I have to get up at like 5 in the morning and do LOADS of physical activity. I could get up at five every other morning too and write this fanfic but sleep is a necessity.  
So its taken me a long time to write this chapter and it isn't very long so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So if I add these two numbers together, maybe I can find the location of our secret enemy, _Izzy thought. He was in the computer lab at his school before his first class, working on a satellite image of the city. Energy pin pointers were popping up all over the place.

"Dammit!" Izzy cursed. He shut down the computer and left the computer room. He searched down every corridor until he saw who he was looking for. Izzy stormed down the corridor, but froze when he saw what was going on. Tai was leaning against his locker, swapping his books and talking to a girl who was in Izzy's journalism class. Izzy shrugged, and went up to Tai. He tapped him politely on the shoulder.

"Tai?" he asked. The other boy turned around.

"Oh, hey Izzy." Tai said. "Whaddaya need?"  
"I kind of need to talk to you privately." Izzy said. "Sorry, Michi."  
Michi shrugged.  
"No problem." she said. She smiled at Tai. "See you later."

Tai and Izzy headed the other way. "What is it?" Tai asked.  
"You need to tell me who it is you and T.K think is kidnapping us."  
"It's not important. It's not even relevant."  
"But we need to set a trap! The travelling in pairs isn't working, what if this guy takes us even with our non-Digidestined friends?"

Tai bit his lip. "Well, that is a good question-"

_Bleep! Bleep!_

Tai took out his D-Terminal and checked it. He frowned.

"Someone else got kidnapped?" Izzy asked.

"Kari says T.K hasn't showed up, yet she knows that last night T.K stayed with Matt..." Tai said. He looked around. "Seen Matt today?"  
"If T.K and Matt were together, then they had to be safe."  
"Unless this enemy has gotten hold of our strategy," Tai said. He and Izzy walked quickly out of the building and to the front gate, where Sora was waiting expectantly.  
"Matt isn't with you, is he?" Sora asked when she saw Tai and Izzy.

"I was gonna ask you the same question." Tai said. "Look, I think maybe who we're up against has taken both T.K and Matt."  
"What makes you think that?" Sora asked. "We're in groups, it's meant to be safe."

"Only for a short while." Izzy said. "We said that it wouldn't work forever."  
"It's been two days," Sora said. "This guy must be really smart."

"He must be." Tai said.

"No said Digimon were stupid." Izzy said. He frowned. "This is bad......"  
"Bad doesn't even begin to describe it," Tai exclaimed. "Now we can't use Omnimon to storm wherever the hideout is. WarGreymon is our only mega."  
"Then I guess you have to take care." Sora said.  
"Look, Sora," Izzy began. "You have to promise us something."  
"You can't go looking for Matt." Tai finished. "We want to find him too, but it's too dangerous for you to go alone."

"We should all at least go to Matt's to see if there's any sign of what happened." Sora said.  
"Does this mean we get to skip school?" Tai asked eagerly. Sora and Izzy sighed.

"We may as well." Izzy said regrettably. "We have no time to waste. Do you think the younger kids will be able to get out of their school?"  
"There's no way they'll skip." Sora said. "Let's just deal with it, just us."

When they reached the Ishida residence, the door was open, and the place was trashed. Not just trashed, but it looked like maybe a battle had gone on. Holes were ripped in the walls, doors torn off their hinges.

"What a mess." Sora commented.  
"This looks like the work of Piedmon." Izzy said. He examined the sofa. "These marks are the signs of blades."  
"So we're up against not only a smart Digimon, but a sadistic one that wants the original Digidestined dead." Tai said. "Should we all be panicking?"  
"Not really, but this explains why there is more evidence here than anywhere else." Izzy said. "T.K angered Piedmon last time because Patamon was the Digimon who digivolved and rescued the rest of us. Matt is partnered with Gabumon, and since MetalGarurumon is the other Mega level, he's a threat to Piedmon. Not to mention T.K and Matt know who Piedmon is. Ken and Yolei had never seen him before."

_Bleep!_

Sora took out her D-terminal.  
"Micheal?" she read confusedly. "Who's he?"  
"A friend of Mimi's." Tai replied. "I remember Kari telling me about him."

Sora viewed the message, and nearly dropped the device.  
"Mimi's been taken too." she said. "Micheal said that he hadn't heard from Mimi for a few days, so went over to her place. Her mom said that Mimi hadn't left her room for ages, so Micheal went into her room. It was trashed. Not as bad as in here, but pretty bad."

"So there's Ken, Yolei, Matt, T.K and Mimi?" Izzy asked in disbelief. "That makes us down to seven. One mega, a handful of Ultimate, and a bunch of Champions. And Piedmon? We'll end up dead."

"We should check for clues." Sora said. "We need to find Piedmon before he finds us. Who knows, Tai, you could be next. And you remember what happened last time."  
"I don't think he was irritated at that." Tai said. "He thought it was funny. And when I look back, it was."  
Sora rolled her eyes, and headed to the destroyed kitchen.  
"So Tai, why were you talking to Michi?" Izzy asked casually. Tai glanced at the younger boy.  
"Well, we're in the same science class. I was just asking her about homework."  
"What's this about homework?" Sora asked, out of curiosity. "We don't have any for science."

Tai kept his head down while he checked the sofa. "Well, okay, we weren't talking about homework. Michi and I are going to the Harajuku fair for setsubon."  
"Like a date?" Izzy pressed.

"What about it? Do you like her?" Tai asked.

"I'm glad you've found someone," Sora said. "And Michi's nice."  
"Yeah," Tai replied. "Though, I'm kind of worried about going. I wouldn't put it past Piedmon to attack."

"We could all go to the fair." Izzy said. "For fun. But also so we have protection."

"Sounds like a plan." Tai said. "I agree."  
"Anything to help us get the others back." Sora agreed as well.

____________________________________

"Hi Tai!"

Tai looked over his shoulder at June, who was smiling happily at him.  
"I've got a boyfriend!"  
"Cool. I have good news, and bad news."  
"What?" June flopped down next to Tai.  
"Good news – I got a girl. Bad news – Matt's.....well, he's been kidnapped."  
June's look of horror was priceless.  
"By one of those monsters?" June asked.

"Yeah, him and T.K. Are you going to Harajuku tomorrow for the fair in Harajuku?"  
"Yeah, that's my date spot."  
"We're thinking that the monster will attack there." Tai said. "Maybe it's not a great place to be. If we're attacked, the others and I will be causing a lot of mess."

"Ooh, excitement. Anything I can help with?"  
"If you want to just get in the way or scream like a little girl, not really."  
"Aww. But I wanna help get Matt back!"  
"Who let you in here, anyway?"  
"The door was open."  
"And you just walked in?"  
"Uh, yeah."

Tai stood up and went to the hallway. The door was shut now, but Tai still opened it. There were scratches in the door, and the hinges were coming loose. Tai shut the door, then turned around.

"June, were those marks on the door there when you came in?" he asked. June nodded.

"Yeah, I thought that one of those monsters you're mates with had a tantrum like Davis does when he doesn't get to watch what he wants to on the television."

Tai checked every room, except his room. There was no one there.  
"You seem really tense." June commented, lounging on the sofa. "Looking to blame the marks on your lizard?"

"Agumon isn't here right now." Tai said. "He's with the others. It's not him I'm looking for."  
Tai faced his bedroom door, and took a deep breath. He reached out, and carefully opened the door slightly. He stepped back, then kicked the door open. June screamed at the clown in Tai's bedroom. Tai took several steps backwards.  
"I chose the perfect time, then." Piedmon said, walking towards the teenager. "No Digimon. How, idiotic."

Quick as lightning, Piedmon threw a sword. Tai ducked and went around the couch. June was kneeling in the corner behind the TV, eyes wide. After a few more swords and a blast of his wind attack, the apartment was ripped apart. Tai was getting frustrated. He crawled over to June as soon as Piedmon went to yank his sword out of the kitchen bench. Tai grabbed her wrist, and they stumbled out of the apartment. They ran out of the building, sometimes tripping over, but otherwise, they sprinted.

"Who was that?" June asked breathlessly.  
"That's Piedmon." Tai replied. "He's the one who has been kidnapping us. I didn't think he would come for me today. We're lucky, though. You don't face him alone and get out of it without being unconscious at least once."  
"Speaking from experience?"  
"Yeah. This was lucky."  
"Where will we go?" June asked. The teenagers stopped by a bench.

"Sit down," Tai said. June collapsed on the bench gratefully.  
"We could go to my house." she suggested.

"We can't risk leading Piedmon to any other Digidestined." Tai answered, shaking his head. "We should hide somewhere till Piedmon gives up for today."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning we're gonna have to hide out somewhere – somewhere Piedmon won't go to."  
"How about Matt's trashed apartment?" June asked. "That Piedmon's been there already, why would he go back?"  
"Great idea, June." Tai said, smiling slightly.  
"How can you smile after all those close misses!" June shrieked.  
"Because I only have about two other girl mates. It's weird, you aren't even a Digidestined. Not to mention no one else likes you."  
"What!?"  
"If you gave up on your fan girl personality, we would all be friends with you."

Tai and June began to make their way to the Ishida apartment. When they entered, though, they saw Mr Ishida trying to clean up.  
"Matt's not here." Mr Ishida barked. "He's gone, leaving this pigsty."

"Mr Ishida, you need to get out." Tai said. "Matt and T.K have been kidnapped by an evil Digimon and we think that he may try and get the parents to get to us. Please, Mr Ishida. We'll find Matt and T.K, you just need to get somewhere safe."  
"Okay," Mr Ishida said. "And also, if this helps, there have been reports of screaming and shouting from a warehouse down by Aqua City – you might want to check it out."  
"Thanks," Tai said. "That's brilliant."

Mr Ishida left, and June sighed.  
"So I can't go home?"  
"No," Tai replied. "Though if the phone line is still connected you could ring."  
June jumped up immediately and raced to the phone. Tai sat on the ruined couch and took out his D-Terminal. It was bleeping like mad.

_Tai!!!!_

_If you are okay, please please please please please please tell me where you are!!!!_

_Sora_

Tai sighed, and hit the reply button. A few minutes later, there was a pounding at the door. It swung open, and Sora came into the apartment. She launched on Tai, giving him a huge hug.  
"Oh, I am SO glad you are alright!"  
"I'm just a little beat up. He seemed tired."  
"Where's June?"  
"Phone."  
"Ugh."

"She was a big help, you know. If she hadn't turned up, I could've ended up with a sword in my guts and probably the only one dead."  
"Probably?"  
Tai told Sora what Mr Ishida had told him. Sora lit up immediately.

"Really?"  
"So we should contact everyone else and head to Aqua City straight away. Even if Piedmon isn't there, we can still rescue the others."

"Cool!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Keyboard was just blowing! Freaked me out O_O. Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter four, and stay tuned for next time!

R&R please!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Pretty horrible week. Well, day. Thursday. Science. 4th Period. After PE, one of my least fave subjects. Anyway enough of my boring school life.

I got some reviews back from my last chapter and was SO happy. Also, before I forget, KoumiLoccness, if you are reading this, I do know that Izzy Izumi is actually Koushiro but I'm just so used to saying and writing Izzy because I only ever saw Digimon in English, and it's just a habit. But thanks for your review. I like reviews!! (Readers, please keep that in mind.)

Also, I know I published Chapter 4 of this fanfic twice, but that's because I thought that I had made a mistake but I hadn't and I'd already deleted it from my story so I just had to post it again. I didn't actually change anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own even a tiny itsy bit of Digimon :(

___________________________________________________________________

"Aqua City, huh? Hmm.....well, we planned on waiting for the festival, but if we can rescue everyone and defeat Piedmon before tomorrow we could all go and celebrate together." Izzy said.  
"Maybe setsubon would banish Piedmon." Tai said. "He is a demon."

"A Digital demon," Sora said. "How would it work?"  
"I have a question." Davis said. "Why is my irritating sister hanging around!?"

"Hi!" June said happily.

"Because we can't leave until we go to get the others." Kari said. "And found out where Cody is."

Cody and Armadillomon hadn't showed up to the meeting, nor were they replying to any messages. They were the kidnapped ones. Who knew what Piedmon was doing to them.

"Should we head off?" Joe asked. "I mean, the more time we spend around here the more time Piedmon has to find us."  
"Wouldn't it be much easier if we all just got kidnapped and escaped with the others?" Tai suggested.  
"More dangerous, maybe." Kari said.  
"Not a good idea." Sora said. "Someone might get hurt."

She glared at Tai. He smiled at her.

"Oh, come on, Sora. Someone's gonna get hurt no matter what we do."

"Can we use June as bait?" Davis asked.

"She isn't one of us, that wouldn't work." Izzy said. Then the phone rang. June answered it like her own phone.

"Hello, Ishida residence. No, this is June. Sorry, he's not here. No, not yet. Who is this? You sound sick."  
"Who is it?" Kari asked.

"Sure, he's here." June held the phone out. "Tai, it's for you."

Tai took it carefully. "Hello? Oh, hey. How'd you know I was here? Oh....I see. Mm-hmm. Uh-huh. Yeah, still working on it. Hey, about setsubon....yeah, a bit problematic. Just a bit. Yeah, they're all here. Nearly. Yeah, see you. Here you go."  
Tai held the phone out to Izzy. "Michi. For you."

"Me?" Izzy asked. He took the phone. "Hello...."  
"Tai, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Sora asked. Tai nodded, and they both went out of the wrecked apartment and onto the balcony. Sora leant on the railing.

"Tai, why are you and Michi together? You're complete opposites – not good for each other. I would've thought you'd end up with someone like..."  
"Someone like whom?" Tai asked. Sora struggled to think.

"Well, someone like....someone like...."  
"I know you have someone in mind." Tai said. "You just can't say it. Fair enough. That person is already taken. But they're the only person for me. What do you say to that?"  
"Well, hypothetically speaking, I would say that that person was dating the wrong person and that they should realize what they are doing and also that the person that they should be with should confess their love for them."  
"Hypothetically speaking. But, Michi and I aren't really together. She was interested in the setsubon festival, so was I, we were just going to meet up there. To be completely and truly honest, Michi's more interested in Izzy than in me, which is rare for the few females in our school that aren't in love with your boyfriend."

"What does that mean?"  
"It means that 95% of the females at our school love Matt, and the other 5% are just the weird crazy ones who don't. And you wonder why I don't date anyone."  
"You know what I thought when Davis told Kari who told me that June was hanging out with you lots?"  
Tai cracked up laughing. "You're insane! No way! If she went to our school she'd fit into the 95% like anything!"

"You're a very cruel person, Kamiya Taichi!"  
"Tai! Sora!"

Tai and Sora looked into the living room back t the other Digidestined who were watching the TV. They went in and saw Tai and Kari's apartment building with a hole in it.  
"Uhm....I haven't been home, so could someone explain?" Kari asked. Everyone looked at Tai. Sora just sighed.  
"So Piedmon attacked, big deal." Tai said. "He didn't get me or June."  
"How did he even get in?" Izzy asked.  
"Did he create that hole going in or out?" Joe asked, using more detail.  
"We were gone when that hole was made," June replied. "All I remember though is hiding behind the TV, watching Tai try to get us out of there."

"It's okay, though." Sora said. "We're all here, except Cody and the other people who we can confirm are missing."

"We should check Cody's place, then head to Aqua City straight away." Davis said. He turned to his older sister. "June, you stay here, or go home."  
"I wanna help!" June whined.

"NO!" Davis shouted. June flopped on the ground behind the couch and began to bawl her eyes out like a little kid. Davis headed for the door, and the Digidestined left. When she heard the door shut, June stood up and rubbed her eyes. Then she noticed a piece of paper that hadn't been there before. She picked it up, and saw that it was a note.

_I want to help...._June thought. _Let me help!_

____________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Ding, dong!_

Ms Hida opened the door on the remaining Digidestined.

"Sorry to disturb you, Ms Hida," Kari said politely. "But we wanted to enquire about Cody's whereabouts."  
"He should be in his room." Ms Hida replied. She let the kids in, and pointed to the second door on the right. "He hasn't left it all day, though. I'm worried."  
"Did you try opening the door?" Izzy asked. Tai and Kari tried to open it.  
"It's locked," Tai said.  
"He never locks it, that's why I'm worried." Ms Hida said to the kids, turning her back on Tai and Kari. "But I can't open it because there is no key, and Cody's grandfather has only enough strength to teach Cody kendo."

Then there was crash, and everyone looked at the door. Tai was standing by the broken door, smiling sheepishly.  
"Sorry about the door, Ms Hida." he apologized. "But that was what you were referring to when you said that Cody's grandfather had no strength, right?"  
Ms Hida nodded slowly. The Digidestined went into Cody's spotless room. He was not there, but there was a broken Kendo stick by the open glass door.  
"Where is he?" Ms Hida asked, looking around. Izzy inspected the kendo stick.  
"Is it safe to say he's been taken too?" Davis asked.

"All too safe." Joe said.  
"So we're heading to Aqua City?" Sora asked.

"Looks like it." Kari answered.

Down at Aqua City, the remaining Digidestined stood on the steps down to the warehouse area.  
"It's always scary down here." Kari said.  
"I hoped to never find a reason to come here at all." Joe said. "I guess that's what happens when you're a Digidestined."  
"I don't think it's so bad." Davis said. "A few thugs here and there,"  
"Nothing I can't take care of!" Veemon said, showing off some tiny 'muscles'.

"We're not fighting straight away." Sora reminded the small Digimon.  
"We're going to investigate first, right?" Biyomon asked. Sora smiled, and nodded.

"We don't want to risk anything." Izzy said. "So everyone, be on your guard."  
"No problem." Gomamon said. "But if we are attacked, all we have to do is digivolve, right?"

"That's the plan." Gatomon said. "So let's go find ourselves some friends."

The teenagers wandered down the quay on alert mode. Gatomon rode on Kari's head, ears pricked. Then suddenly she jumped down and ran over to a warehouse a couple of metres away.

"Noises from here," she said. She sniffed around. "I also smell Patamon."

"Let's get in," Tai said. The Digimon ran to join Gatomon and they all tried to lift the door up. Sora went over to a side door and opened it.  
"In here," she said. The Digimon looked at one another sheepishly and trailed in, their partners following. They all hid behind a cargo of crates, looking out onto a giant technology treasure trove. Izzy's eyes widened when he saw the wires and the technological objects. Only his eyes were on the wires. Everyone else was too busy focusing on what the wires were connected to.

Ken and Wormmon. Yolei and Hawkmon. T.K and Patamon. Matt and Gabumon. Mimi and Palmon. Cody and Armadillomon.

"What on earth could Piedmon be planning?" Joe asked.

"He can't have just plugged them in to amuse himself." Gomamon agreed.  
"We have to stop him from doing anything." Tentomon said.  
"But that's impossible," Izzy said. "Well, it is unless we defeat Piedmon. But we only managed that last time because of MagnaAngemon. If we had Matt here, though, maybe WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon could DNA Digivolve. But no, Matt had to go get himself kidnapped."  
"Kari, Tai got out of your home when Piedmon attacked without getting hurt, right?" Gatomon asked. Kari nodded. "So, maybe since Tai's such a good evader, we could send him and WarGreymon out there to distract Piedmon while the rest of us unplug the others."  
"There's only one problem with that idea," Davis said. "Sora won't let him."

"Tai?" Kari asked her brother. Tai and Sora were investigating out of the other side of the crates. "Tai, what do you think of our idea?"  
Was he listening? No.....because he was too busy having an intense conversation with Sora.....

Dun dun duuuuun!

Ooh cliff-hanger. But I have to finish now because I want to have another chapter and I like making you wonderful reviewing readers wait (hint hint).

Hope you enjoyed!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Last chapter! OMG! I thought I better finish this seeing as I have another story to start, but I still really like this story! Hope you do to!

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Kari, Tai got out of your home when Piedmon attacked without getting hurt, right?" Gatomon asked. Kari nodded. "So, maybe since Tai's such a good evader, we could send him and WarGreymon out there to distract Piedmon while the rest of us unplug the others."  
"There's only one problem with that idea," Davis said. "Sora won't let him."_

"_Tai?" Kari asked her brother. Tai and Sora were investigating out of the other side of the crates. "Tai, what do you think of our idea?"  
Was he listening? No.....because he was too busy having an intense conversation with Sora....._

________  
_

"...so I think I hurt you at Christmas time, and I know this must be hurting you again, me bringing it up. I was just wondering why you didn't get over it. I mean, it seemed you did...."  
"Look, Sor, please, just let's focus on getting the others free...."  
"No, Tai, I know it's important but unless I talk to you about this now then I won't, because Matt'll be around."  
"Tai!"

Tai and Sora twisted around to see Kari, Davis, Joe and Izzy watching them.  
"Yeha?" Tai asked.

"The plan." Izzy said. "What do you think?"  
"What plan?" Tai asked dumbly. Everyone (apart from Sora, who hadn't been listening either) sighed in exasperation.  
"Using you as bait." Joe said. Sora's interrupted immediately.

"No way." she said. "It's too risky."  
"I don't mind." Tai said. "Agumon and I have done it before."  
"And we know what happened last time, don't we?" Sora said.  
"If Tai agrees then we can do it." Davis said.  
"How do we do it without attracting Piedmon's attention to all of us?" Sora asked.  
"You guys just need to hide someone close by." Agumon said. "Let me and Tai concentrate on getting his attention away from the others."

Sora still didn't want to leave, but Kari and Davis dragged her away from the cargo crates, and Tai took out his digivice.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." he said.  
"But we're the only one's quick enough." Agumon replied.  
"But I bet Piedmon's angry that I got away. He might've done something to himself, we don't know if he'll be stronger or not."

"Let's just try our best, and try not to get knocked unconscious."  
"Or worse, killed."

_Agumon, Warp Digivolve to.....WarGreymon!_

The crates were blasted forward, and Piedmon looked in shock.  
"How did you find me?" he insisted. Tai came out from behind WarGreymon.

"We do have contacts, you know." he said. "And after you tried to kill me yesterday, I think it's only fair we get even."

"Yeah." WarGreymon agreed. "No one attacks my partner. You're just a coward, attacking Tai when he has no protection."  
"How dare you call me a coward." Piedmon hissed. He drew two swords.  
"Uh, WarGreymon, I think it's working, but I'm still not sure about his swords." Tai said in a quieter voice. "And calling him a coward was a good idea, but we were meant to take it slow."

"I didn't think he'd take it seriously." WarGreymon replied. Piedmon reared up to throw the swords. "Tai, get behind me! Quick!"  
But Piedmon was quicker. Two swords flew towards Tai and WarGreymon, but WarGreymon put a claw in front just in time.

"That was close." Tai said.  
"No kidding." WarGreymon agreed. "Uh oh, here comes another two!"

Tai ducked behind WarGreymon quickly.

"Who's the coward now?" Piedmon taunted. "You may be human, but you did survive me last time."

"Don't listen to him, Tai." WarGreymon warned. "He's trying to trick you."

"But we have to keep distracting him." Tai said. "If I don't, he'll turn his attention to the others, who are just starting their work."

Tai came out from behind WarGreymon, who was still prepared to attack if Piedmon tried to hurt Tai.  
"I don't see how me surviving you was me being a coward." Tai said. "I noticed the other Digimon outside, you actually think that WarGreymon and I are too strong for you. What a weakling. Even Davis can fight a Mega without needing help."

Piedmon was beginning to fume with anger.  
"You're very good at this taunting thing," WarGreymon said. "Be careful."

Since Piedmon had no swords left, he had to resort to his-

"Trump Sword!"  
The energy-swiping wind blasted past, knocked Tai backwards. WarGreymon roared, and threw a giant ball of magma.  
"Terra Force!"

Quick as the wind he had thrown, Piedmon jumped over the attack and smirked.  
"It seems I am too fast for you, WarGreymon." he said. WarGreymon growled as Tai got to his feet.

"WarGreymon, we should be even more careful. He is much more powerful than four years ago." Tai said. He sounded tired already. He glanced to the prisoners, who were just reached by Kari and the others. "WarGreymon, start attacking. We need to keep him busy."  
"But...."  
"I know it's dangerous, but Piedmon might lose interest. Don't attack to delete until the others are free."  
"Mega Claw!"

This time Piedmon wasn't fast enough, and was pushed back.

"Trump Sword!"  
"Terra Force!"

"Clown Trick!"  
Sometimes Piedmon would be tricky and aim some attacks at Tai, to make WarGreymon move fast.  
"Don't worry about me." Tai said. "He's trying to tire you out."

"I'm fatigued by this trivial nonsense." Piedmon said. "I thought maybe you two would prove some sport. You certainly did all those years ago, remember?"

WarGreymon roared, and launched himself on Piedmon, who smirked. As soon as WarGreymon's feet left the ground, a sword materialized in Piedmon's hand.  
"WarGreymon!" Tai shouted. "Stop it!"

But it was too late. The sword was thrust through WarGreymon, who staggered back, looking at the weapon embedded in him in disbelief. Tai was staring too, and so was everyone else, who had just been freed and revived. Piedmon rescued his sword, and sheathed it.  
"Funny how when one is tired, they launch with no thinking." he said. "I guess that's one useless Digimon taken care of."

WarGreymon, who had not been deleted, yet, growled angrily as Piedmon took steps to the paling Tai. Eventually, the Digidestined leader snapped his head up. He was angry.  
"You know, I really hate you." he said. He began to take steps to the demon clown. "I hate everyone who thinks they can just go around killing innocents, thinking they're doing the world a favour. But in reality, its things like you who think they can do whatever they want without facing the consequences."  
"And you will give me what I deserve?" Piedmon asked. "You, a pathetic human."

"I won't." Tai said. "WarGreymon will."  
"Your partner is good for nothing." Piedmon spat.  
"Not if me and my friends all believe in him. WarGreymon is better than you think." Tai replied. He pointed at the other Digidestined. "While you've been distracted and enjoying your so-called 'victory', they've been freed. All the Digimon, all the digivices. You're screwed."  
Piedmon began to cackle with laughter.

"I don't care about those anymore." he said. "All I wanted was revenge. On you, and little blondie over there."

Piedmon pointed to T.K. WarGreymon had de-digivolved, and was Koromon, still trying to fight the deletion. It seemed that the Digidestined had lost now. Piedmon turned to Tai.  
"So, seeing as you are the bane of their hope, maybe they will surrender if I destroy you." Piedmon said. "Funny how humans break more easily than Digimon. If you break one important bone, they fall. Clown Tr-"  
"Hie-ya!"

Piedmon's concentration was destroyed (by a very familiar voice), and the Digimon took this chance.

_Gabumon, warp digivolve to........MetalGarurumon!_

_Biyomon, digivolve to.....Birdramon.........Garudamon!_

_Tentomon, digivolve to........Kabuterimon........MegaKabuterimon!_

_Gomamon, digivolve to..........Ikkakumon........Zudomon!_

_Palmon, digivolve to........Togemon.........Lillymon!_

_Gatomon, digivolve to........Angewomon!_

_Veemon, digivolve to........ExVeemon!_

_Wormmon, digivolve to............Stingmon!_

_ExVeemon....Stingmon......DNA Digivolve to.......Paildramon!_

_Paildramon, digivolve to.......Imperialdramon!_

_Hawkmon, digivolve to.........Aquilamon!_

_Armadillomon, digivolve to......Ankylomon!_

_Patamon, digivolve to...........Angemon...........MagnaAngemon!_

They all leaped onto Piedmon, scratching, biting, punching, and kicking. MagnaAngemon once again prepared his Gate of Destiny for Piedmon, the Demon Clown. Piedmon flew into the gate, screaming out his curses on all the Digidestined. Then they all looked to see who their saviour was.  
"June!" Davis screamed. "We told you to stay where you were!"  
"But Tai left a note." June said quizzically. Everyone glared at Tai, who just smirked.  
"You guys, shouldn't you be thanking June?" he asked. "After all, she saved our lives."  
"Thanks, June." Sora said. "You....you pretty much saved Tai's and our lives."  
"Yeah, you saved my lil' bro, too." Matt agreed, ignoring the fact that Sora said Tai's name and not his. Everyone thanked June, and then Kari looked up, thinking she would see her brother, but there was no one. She looked over her shoulder, and found Tai sitting by Koromon.  
"You did great." he said.  
"Not as great as you."

"I didn't do anything."  
"You left that note for June."  
"Only cause I thought she would be of use."  
"So?"  
"I wish I'd warned you about the sword before you moved."

"Not your fault. I was too rash."

"You'll get through it, though."

"Tai?"

Tai looked up and saw Sora. She sat down next to him.  
"Everyone else is going to Matt's to clean it up." she said. "But I volunteered to stay with you, if you want."  
Tai nodded. Koromon struggled out a weird sort of nod as well. Biyomon nestled up to Koromon, who had his eyes shut.

"He'll be alright," Sora said. "Koromon's strong."  
"He hasn't got any energy left." Tai said. "I'm trying to keep him here."  
Sora gave him a horrified look. "No! Tai, you know that Digimon don't actually die."

"But if I give him it, maybe he'll heal." Tai said. "He's a Digimon."  
"Who can come back stronger than ever." Sora said. "Don't!"  
"Why do you care?" Tai asked.

"Because you're my best friend and I-" Sora stopped in mid-sentence, catching herself. _Well, maybe I should've continued. Maybe that would stop him. I'm sure Koromon doesn't even know what's going on. Or.....I could help. But it only works for bonded partners. Unless......_

"Tai."

Tai had gone back to watching Koromon and Biyomon. He looked up, and Sora kissed him.

It was a miracle what happened next. Koromon digivolved into Agumon, and his wound disappeared. When Tai and Sora parted, Biyomon and Agumon were staring at them. Sora went red, and Tai just laughed.

"You should've talked to Matt first." he said. Sora grinned.  
"Already done. Before they left I explained to him."  
Tai smiled. "I enjoyed that, for some reason."  
"You guys are perfect for each other." Biyomon said. "Sora could never do that to Matt and Gabumon."  
"Makes me feel so much better." Tai joked.  
"So, were you telling the truth about you and Michi?"  
"Wanna hear a secret?"  
"Sure."  
"Of course I was!" Tai exclaimed. "I would never lie to you. Remember the conversation at Matt's?"

Sora nodded.  
"I was talking about you. And yes, I was deeply hurt at Christmas." Tai said. At Sora's look, he laughed. "I was kidding. As long as you're happy, it was okay. But I guess I never got over you."

"I'm glad."  
"Me too."

They both looked over to the computers and wires.  
"Izzy's gonna have a field day." Tai and Sora said in unison. They looked at each and laughed.  
"I wonder where he got it from." Agumon said thoughtfully.  
"What? Izzy's computer freakiness?" Tai asked, and he and Sora laughed again.  
"No. Piedmon." Biyomon said.  
"Stole it." Sora suggested. "Who knows. It doesn't even look like it's from earth."  
"Will he come back?" Tai asked. "He came back last time from the Gate of Destiny."  
"We just need to be ready." Sora said. "Luckily no one innocent was killed."  
"That we know of." Tai muttered. Sora put an arm around Tai's neck.  
"Chill out." she said. "Piedmon's gone, we've won, and no one got badly hurt! We're victorious!"  
"Yay!" Agumon and Biyomon cheered.

"Let's go help the others at Matt's." Sora said to Tai.  
"Or we could ditch."

"That sounds better, actually."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! The end!! If you didn't like the ending, sorry. No impact, I know. But I'd forgotten it was a Taiora. I was so into it!

R&R please, and if you want you can read the first chapter in my newest fanfic - Lightning Bolts.

~Miss-Stoneflower~


End file.
